A World Were You Could Be Present
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: CANON DIVERGENCE "In his millennium of existence, Milori was proud to say that he feared few things: the fear of heights came as something natural, and to closed spaces was something personal… But never expected the fear he felt when he saw two blood drops falling over his hand."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _A World Where You Could Be Present._

 **Characters:** _Dewey. Queen Clarion. Lord Milori. Minister Snowflake. Minister Redleaf._

 **Pairing:** _Queen Clarion/Lord Milori. Redleaf/Snowflake._

 _-EXTRAS: If everything goes as I planned: Romantic Triangle!Tinkerbell/Terence/Periwinkle. Rosetta/Sled._

 **Genre:** _Romance._

 **Rated:** _T._

 **Summary:** _In his millennium of existence, Milori was proud to say that he feared few things: the fear of heights came as something natural, and to closed spaces was something personal… But never expected the fear he felt when he saw two blood drops falling over his hand._

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Disney Fairies**_ _,_ _ **Tinkerbell Movie Verse**_ _and it's respective characters are not my property._

 **WARNING:** **CANON DIVERGENCE!STORY** **. AUTHOR HAS A BROKEN ENGLISH AND TRIES TO BREAK OUT FROM HER COMFORT ZONE WRITING SOMETHING THAT IS NOT AN INTERNAL CONFLICT OR REFLECTION FROM A CHARACTER POV, OR SOMETHING ACADEMICAL… THIS IS GOING TO BE A MESS. (If you are really reading this, please, PLEASE, never stop writing or you'll be suffering like me right now).**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **D**_ _uring the dark age of Pixie Hollow, the last thing that worried the population were the seasons._

 _The humans are creatures that could not be understood, always hunting and leading to its extinction what they feared the most. In the moment the myth about the fairies attracting children and stealing them from their families, that they were mischievous creatures trapped in the middle of their 'Heaven' and 'Hell' – according to their beliefs –, was born, it was taken the decision to leave the Mainland, the land of the mortals, and lose every kind of contact with them. It was for the best. The humans could live without the fairies, after all._

 _But we, the fairies, can't leave without the humans._

 _When a baby laughs for the first time a fairy is born, that was the theory, but in reality is just a half-truth revealed. Reality is much more complicated than a text book. We are incomplete creatures, as imperfect as the humans, but our survival – that little hope to not disappear as another endangered specie – is more complicated._

 _Breaking the myths created after years of getting used to something is always hard, but that is why this had been written._

Milori looked up again at his adviser as he had lost his mind "Have you already decided? Are you going to finally write about this?"

Dewey stopped from continue writing to answer, looking at the lord of winter "It is the best"

 _The best…_ There was that again "But-"

"Lord Milori" Interrupted again the older sparrowman leaving his pen over the desk – almost pedestal –, interlacing both hands together. Dewey, the keeper of all fairy knowledge, knew what was thinking the noble in front of him, he could understand, but the decision was made "I understand what worries you, but what is part from the history has to stay that way… It is a part of what we are and what we will come to be…" Noticing the tension over the lord, he decided to continue talking, wiping the little smile on his face but not the patient look that he had been giving to him "I think I have told you this enough when you were young, Milori"

The keeper didn't fear to address his lord by his given name even if this could be considered a lack of respect, and he knew that the younger sparrowman would not complain.

He could see a bitter smile forming in the lips of the lord "There is no worst sin than deny the truth to someone, trying to forget and ignore without learning the lesson… Yes, I remember… I had to learn it the bad way" Every word he said, more increased the pressure of his grip over the papers in his hands, the ones that started that conversation "I understand, still, you don't make the things easier for the coming reunion, keeper"

"Oh… I know that already, milord" Said through a sigh wondering how many times would the younger sparrowman stand for him in front of a group of pissed noblemen, well, the keeper knew that if Milori had been tired, he would have given up on him long ago "It's going to be hard, more than ever, but I have finally found the correct words" Having said that he looked back at his writing, keeping his grip once more around his pen.

"Fine! Long ago I have given up at stopping you from doing something…" He could hear Milori said when he came closer to deposit the papers over his desk "Sometimes I wonder who of us is the stubborn child, using your own words"

Before the other sparrowman left, in the moment he stopped laughing at his sarcastic comment, as his advisor, he decided to give him a last advise for the night "Oh! And a last thing, lord Miloti" In the moment he saw the other giving him his full attention, is when he decided to continuo "If I were you, I would be more worried about my wedding as a matter during the next reunion and not about what my advisor is going to write"

Dewey didn't receive the answer, but that was fine, the sound of his doors being closed quietly was enough.

 _ **W**_ _hen two fairies procreate, there is a high risk that the bairn will not survive due to the lack of a human's child laugh's to not be involved. The reason is going to be explored in the rest of the pages, a simple summary could be: mutual dependence, like everything in the nature._

 _The purity that represents the first laugh of a child is part of the nature of our species. Roguery or antics, arrogance, selfishness, effectively are characteristics typical that we could present either individually or being already part of the personality, but never alongside other emotion, never together. That is a rule that every fairy knows. Something dangerous as the lack of a child's laugh._

 _So dangerous that it marked during a long millennium the Winter Woods._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **CANON DIVERGENCE.**_ _Now I'll continue: This space is going to be used to express my frustration over the language barrier. Uhmmm… I was not sure about posting this in English but in Spanish, but I need to practice… Hello? *insert crickets noises* Oh good! I'm talking to a dead fandom… Anyways: I'll be slow writing this because I have to do it first in Spanish and then translating._

 _Thank you for taking your time and read this, random person in the world. Don't forget to leave a review/comment._

 _Kisses, greetings and happy new year 2018._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Neither_ _ **Tinkerbell**_ _movies,_ _ **Disney Fairies**_ _, nor the respectives characters are from my property._

* * *

 _ **D**_ _ue to the opinions and thoughts you, dearest reader, might been having in this moment over my words a priori, I'm on the need to clarify myself: This is not an erotic or biological theory's book about our species, but more of a tale about our last historical period, at least documented. The end of the Dark Ages and the beginning of the dirty secrets of the burocracy and nobility._

 _While I could be easily condemned to the most horrible punishment after writing this mere chronic of our own forgotten history, mind first the facts and different views I'm about to told, and my egoist confession: I have nothing to lose and neither the rest of the victims who, apart from me, would be glad to make this story public to the new generations._

* * *

"I don't think this is precisely a wise idea, her majesty"

Clarion the first, queen of Pixie Hollow, _The Wise Princess_ according to those who met her when she was a newcomer in their kingdom who was luckiest enough to be pointes as the heir to the throne; looked back at her friend and assessor fairy Mary- no, simply Mary for her. She knew she could trust her with every decision or idea that crossed her mind, nervous or not, she was always there to remind her why she was the queen, she was the constant reminder that their people needed her and she had to maintain the calm and be strong enough for them.

Then why her hands were shaking.

Sighing, she could not help but look back at the missive on her hands and read it again, an eloquent and almost flattering invitation to the next reunion between the lord of winter and herself, just the two of them in his home, like they always should have. Funny thing this reminded her of the time when they were both young and innocent- no, he was less innocent than her at that time; still, it was a time when it was only both and the assessor of the other to make a relevant decision about the status and relationship between their own kingdoms. This could make her laugh a little only if the issue in question they were dealing with was not precisely a tense one.

Because no, the Warm Seasons and the Winter Woods were not precisely united, and no, the Lord of Winter – while representing her – was not precisely under her, or at least that was something the predecessor of Milori remarked her's in repeated times.

"I know it is not" Decided to finally answer Mary's comment, doubling the letter once more, hiding her nerves under her patient and calmed tone "However, this is a matter we have to end once and for all"

This was not the first time she and Milori touched the matter, either together as a couple or rulers, the unification of both territories as one was something they needed to solve, even if her lover had to left his pride at a side. Centuries, millenniums have passed since their home had born and their respective predecessors dealt with the same issue. Clarion could remember easily the first time she heard about it, it wasn't in a lesson with queen Doe herself or read about it in a book, but a conversation she had overheard when she was younger, hiding behind the door, while Milori's father and her majesty talked- yelled at each other, to be more precise.

She remembered the man, the cause of why this matter started to bother her and made her heart throb quickly and strong on her chest, making her knees shaking, fear running down her spine even after the moment he vanished and disappeared from this world and left nothing but his children and a dark period for the Winter Woods, the loss of the innocence of his progeny.

The cold look in the eyes of the Lord of Winter, even at this age, still makes her shiver. She could easily remember when _young princess_ Clarion had heard that the man didn't have a temper, however, he wasn't also what anyone could call friendly to be exact.

He was an old sparrowman, she knew, that, but the news saying that he had died during the night by nothing but an almost failed insurrection disturbed her. She was not precisely fond to the nobleman, however, he was wise and always thought first on his people. Why someone else would have wished to betray him like that? Slashing his throat during dinner and taking his children as hostages.

Clarion couldn't hold for more time the breath she had taken previously at the memory of that dark time. If the previous lord couldn0t trust his own people, then how could she, a stranger and completely different fairy to them, make the winter fairies to trust her either.

That was exactly what queen Doe and Milori thought every time, and what lord Krest believed until his death several years as posteriori the reunion she overheard.

The winter fairies and warm's never had the best of the relationships, still, it was formal and cordial when the previous lords had been in the throne of the Winter Woods. At least, it was like that until her majesty and her council informed him to their decision. He was not pleased, of course, nobody could be under the circumstance – she could finally understand –. The plan was, of course, the unification between their lands. Krest not only believed that his fairies have already suffered by their little participation into Pixie Hollow as a society, but also it has been thought by his people that the lord had being ignored as an equal noble by his counterparts for centuries.

That was not entirely a lie.

Queen Doe didn't estimate the lord, neither him – when Krest was just a toddler with too much responsibility as the lord, as the records says –.

Clarion could remember her fear when she heard how did he threat them saying how, if they get rid of him, his family name or his allies, if they took away their titles just so they could put a new regent, government and social system or other beliefs that were not one coming from the Dark Ages of Pixie Hollow, then war was going to be his response. It wasn't a lie but a promise, everyone believed on his words. It was lord Krest II of the Winter Woods they were talking about, _The Great Wolf of the Winter Woods_ , as he was once called.

Nobody wanted to fall into the wolf's mouth. _**(1)**_

Lord Krest used to be their most powerful ally, the name of his ancient family still meaning respect and fear for equal, and the relation they have with the Boreas family from the Winter Woods, _The Old Foxes of the Northern Mountain_ , made him stronger and someone no one wished to make mad.

If she still remembers the man with fear was because of his passion hide under the look in his mad eyes, not his connections, and that was something the now long fallen sparrowman told her once.

She could hear a pair of wings fluttering closer to her, Clarion looked back at her friend, a calmed smile plasm on her face, understanding the doubt on her friend's tone "Ree… Do you really think… Lord Milori is going to finally bend his knee?"

Honestly…

"No…" Admitted resigned, a little laugh slipping away her lips "Not really, but I would be disappointed if he did…" Clarion took both hands of her friend and held them tightly giving a squeeze "We both know him, Mary, he's too proud for that…"

Her friend let out a sigh, her mood a little down as she could see "That man… I wonder sometimes why are you so indulgent with him"

"Are you accusing me to be unprofessional and naïve with him?"

"Oh! I would never dare to do that, my queen" At that confession, both of them laughed "I know you are not, Ree, both of you have stopped the other to put a hand to the other territory's matters… But"

"But…?"

"But sometimes I wish…" Her friend made a pause to her speech before continuing, probably taking her next words into consideration "I wish… He could change his mind"

The older enough to remember when both rulers were young and naïve were tired of the stubbornness of the lord, that was a fact both of them knew, of course, but nobody else other than them were on the room dealing with that matter, no one else knew how many offers and/or threats have they made to the other. Yes, they were a couple, but they also were rulers who had to deal with the tense airs that came with the old history of their people.

Clarion sighed, the letter on her hands now crumpled due her tough grip, before speaking again "Sometimes I wish that too"

But that was also a naïve dream, because she knew why he didn't.

* * *

 _ **Funny Facts**_

* * *

 _ **(1)** **In the mouth of the wolf:** It is an expression in Spanish that means literally **"Entrar en la boca del lobo"** , it means literally fall into a trap or being in problems._

* * *

 _ **Answered Questions**_

* * *

 _ **Lindz4567:**_ _Thanks for your comment. Hope you're well, send my regards, kisses._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Alright! Uhmmm… I think I have to repite myself just like many times and say English is not my mother tongue, but Spanish… As you can clearly see in my profile… Ugh… This was hard to translate…_

 _Funny thing, in my English class we get said "You can't think in Spanish and then speak", basically I'm saying this because I don't know some mannerisms in English… Perhaps there are some expressions I only know in Spanish and try to translate it… Ugh… This is harder than I once thought… But funny._

 _Oh… You can be pretty sure I'm excited with this thing._

 _Anyways..._

 ** _Bye, kisses, I send my regards and hope you are fine._**

 ** _Leve review/comments please._**


End file.
